Not fire, not ice
by Alia Zanetsu
Summary: Après avoir disparu pendant trois semaine, Duo rentre de mission... peu à peu, Heero va lui redonner confience et goût à la vie. (attention, moins de glucose qu'on ne pourrais l'imaginer)


**Auteur **: Alia  
**Source **: Gundam Wing  
**Type **: débile… au début j'ai voulu prévenir que cette fic était yaoi, mais en fait, je pense que cela choquerais plus si je casait un de nos beaux héros –autre que Wufei à la limite – avec une fille… je vous promet, je ne vois que très peu de couples hétéros dans GW et je ne compte pas caser Heero avec Relena. (mais je trouve que sur certaines images, elle a l'air en parfaite symbiose avec son chien…)  
**Disclaimer **: les personnes de Gundam ne m'appartiennent pas, mais la manière dont je les fait réagir est pure fiction… attention, ne pas reproduire chez vous.  
**Titre **: Not fire, Not Ice

* * *

_Chapitre 01_

Duo eut un petit soupir d'étonnement en raccrochant le téléphone.  
- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda Quatre, sentant le trouble de son ami.  
- Rien… ordre de mission. Je dois aller à la base.  
- Bien, j'appelle les autres…  
Quatre commençait déjà à se lever, mais Duo le retint simplement.  
- Je suis appelé seul.

Lorsqu'il était revenu le soir, Duo n'avait pas parlé de sa mission. Il était juste monté dans sa chambre en disant qu'il devait se préparer, et n'avait presque rien mangé à table…  
Puis il était partit, le matin, disant juste qu'il rentrerais d'ici une semaine…

_-Vous comprendrez donc que nous n'avons pas besoins de mettre plusieurs de nos hommes sur cette affaire.  
__Duo hocha la tête.  
__-Bien. La mission commence quand ?  
__-Demain._

Il regardait les hommes avec qui il allait travailler, puis enfila l'uniforme qu'on lui tendait… Puis il glissa sa longue natte dans son dos, histoire de ne pas se faire trop remarquer… Même si c'était le but. Une simple mission. Infiltrer Oz pour insérer un virus dans l'ordinateur… et… Les deux hommes qui l'accompagnaient étaient ils au courrant du risque ? comprenaient ils au moins ce qui allait arriver ? Bah. Les questions seraient pour plus tard….

C'était assez facile finalement… On entrait presque comme dans un moulin quand on avait les bonnes cartes… arriver jusqu'à un poste annexe…  
Déjà deux morts. Puis commencer à rentrer le code… Pourquoi n'avait on pas envoyé Heero ? il était beaucoup plus doué…  
- Biggs ?  
Pas de réponses  
Ca allait commencer.

Il y eut un petit déclic, et Duo sentit un canon froid posé contre sa jugulaire…. Juste le temps d'appuyer sur « entrer »….  
Ce qui lui valu un magistral coup de crosse qui l'envoya cogner contre une étagère, la lèvre fendue…

Trois semaines plus tard  
Quatre soupira, regardant l'heure. Déjà dix minutes de retard…. Il fixa les autres membres de l'équipe. Sans en avoir l'air, ils étaient tous aussi impatients que lui….  
Heero, son ordinateur sur les genoux, n'avait pas tapé un seul mot depuis près d'un quart d'heure….  
Wufei lisait toujours la même page.  
Quand à Trowa…. …. Il était assis sur le canapé, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, le regard fixe….  
Enfin, la porte d'entrée claqua. Déjà, les 4 G boys étaient dans le hall. Sally eut un petit sourire, mais l'important n'était pas là.  
Leur compagnon avait beaucoup changé en trois semaines… pour le moment il avait des béquilles à cause d'une cheville dans le plâtre, il semblait avoir beaucoup minci…  
Mais surtout, ses grands yeux mauves avaient perdu tout leur éclat…  
Croisant leur regard, Duo leur sourit faiblement….  
Cédant à une impulsion, Quatre lui sauta au cou, puis Trowa se rapprocha, passant une main dans les cheveux emmêlés du châtain…  
Puis Sally leur donna quelques directives, et les laissa seuls…

Duo s'assis lourdement dans le canapé, réprimant un léger tremblement…  
- Duo… pourquoi est ce que tu ne nous a pas prévenu ?  
Croisant le regard azur qui se posait sur lui, il se sentit baisser la tête…  
- Je… je devais pas vous informer. C'était l'ordre de mission.  
- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? laissa tomber Wufei, le regardant à nouveau fixement.  
Duo se recroquevilla sur lui même, posant le menton sur ses genoux.  
- Je devais… rester pour faire semblant de lâcher une information vraiment importante au bout… de… quand j'aurais craqué… Mais ça ne leur a pas suffit… Il m'ont gardé plus longtemps…Ils voulaient m'extirper tout ce qu'ils pouvaient….  
- Comment as tu fait pour t'échapper…. ? demanda doucement Quatre, un main posée sur le dos de son ami…

_Il eut un regard pour l'homme en face de lui. La pluie battante avait totalement détrempé le sol, et la boue se mélangeait à présent au sang dilué par la pluie… Duo se releva sur un coude avec les plus grandes difficultés, puis réussis à s'asseoir, pour enfin se redresser et faire face à son ex geôlier. Celui ci eut un sourire presque gentil, puis se retourna et rentra dans le bâtiment… Duo poussa un lourd soupir, ce qui lui envoya une décharge de douleur dans les côtes… il préférais ne pas compter le nombre de fractures…boitillant, il partit, s'écartant le plus possible de cette base… _

N… nous avions un contact à l'intérieur… Il n'a pas pu agir avant…  
Trowa se leva soudainement, mal à l'aise, ne pouvant plus supporter de regarder son ami dans un tel état.  
- je vais faire à manger.  
Puis il partit vers la cuisine.

Heero regardait l'écran de son ordinateur. Même si ça ne se voyait pas, il était réellement soulagé de revoir Duo… ses paroles incessantes avaient finies par lui manquer finalement… et puis… cette chambre paraissait vraiment vide sans le jeune homme… Jeune homme qu'il vit apparaître sur l'écran… Duo boitilla jusqu'à la salle de bain, et quelques minutes plus tard l'eau de la douche finissait de couler… Puis il y eut y un bruit de chute, et une bordée de jurons fut lâchée par le jeune américain…  
Heero se précipita vers la salle de bain, pour trouver Duo étalé par terre au sortir de la douche… leur regards se croisèrent, puis celui d'Heero glissa le long du corps dénudé du jeune homme, s'arrêtant sur chaque marque, chaque brûlure…  
- Arrête…  
Duo se redressa et ramena une serviette sur lui, refusant de se montrer (bon, c'est un peu tard mais bon), comme s'il avait honte de son corps…  
Puis il essaya de se relever, glissant à nouveau en chemin…  
- Merde…. murmura-t-il, impuissant.  
Heero s'agenouilla à coté du jeune homme, lui soulevant délicatement les épaules avant de le prendre contre lui, notant au passage la légèreté inquiétante du jeune homme -bien qu'il n'aie pas été très lourd avant. Avant que Duo n'ait pu réagir, il se retrouva couché dans son lit (arg, mais ça mouille le lit !)  
- Tu devrais faire attention.  
- m… merci…  
Et sans répondre, Heero se détourna pour se rasseoir à sa place, surveillant cependant toujours le jeune homme donc le reflet remplissait l'écran de son laptop.

Il se réveilla en sursaut, et passa une main sur son front humide de transpiration. Un cauchemar, c'était à prévoir.  
Il tourna la tête, cherchant la silhouette rassurant du brun et sursauta devant les deux prunelles prussiennes qui le fixaient.  
Heero était assis sur une chaise, les avant bras croisés sur le dossier, le menton posé dessus, et le regardant, sans rien dire, son t-shirt se soulevant à peine au rythme de sa respiration.  
- Hey, man, ça va pas de me faire une peur comme ça ? tu sais, d'habitude on ne regarde pas les gens comme ça, dans le noir… !  
- Tu étais en plein cauchemar. J'attendais que tu te réveilles.  
Duo eut un sourire gêné, et son regard se voilà un instant…  
Lorsqu'il releva la tête, Heero s'était assis sur le lit, au niveau de ses genoux… il tendit la main vers la lampe de chevet, apportant un peu de lumière dans la pièce sombre.  
Et lorsque Duo voulut remonter les couvertures sur lui, il l'en empêcha, gardant ensuite sa main sur l'épaule du châtain, caressant une cicatrice récente qui se dessinait sur sa peau…  
- Arrête de te cacher…  
Doucement, il intima à Duo de s'allonger sur le ventre, sortant de la table de nuit un pot de baume épais, à l'odeur discrète d'eucalyptus…  
Il découvrit lentement le jeune homme jusqu'à la chute des reins, ne s'étonnant pas de ne trouver aucune trace de sous vêtement – Duo aimait dormir nu lorsqu'il dormait seul – ce qui le rassurait plutôt, d'une certaine manière : cela prouvait que Duo était encore lui même et ouvrit le pot, plongeant le bout de ses doigts dedans pour vérifier que le baume n'était pas trop froid : il ne voulais pas brusquer l'américain, ni l'effrayer en lui rappelant un quelconque traitement que lui auraient fait subir ses tortionnaires.  
Trouvant la pâte trop froide, il la malaxa quelques instants entre ses doigts, avant d'oser les poser sur les épaules du natté, hésitant un peu…  
Duo se crispa au début mais rapidement s'habitua, se laissant aller sous les mains expertes du japonais qui courraient le long de ses cicatrices. Les minutes passèrent dans un silence calme, juste troublé par la respiration lente des deux adolescents…  
- Ils ont été monstrueux… Je n'avais jamais imaginé pouvoir souffrir autant… Je n'avais plus aucun espoir… Ils m'ont…  
Sa voix se brisa, et Heero arrêta de le masser, étonné…  
- Tu pleures ? ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.  
- Bien sur que non… Boys don't cry…  
Pourtant, les tremblements désordonnés laissaient croire le contraire… Retirant son débardeur, Heero ferma la lumière avant de se glisser sous les couvertures du châtain, le laissant se blottir contre lui avec une étrange sensation au creux de son estomac, sentant clairement la joue mouillée se coller à son épaule.  
L'asiatique se déplaça légèrement, s'installant plus confortablement, avant de sentir un morceau d'étoffe frôler sa cuisse… discrètement, sous couvert de réajuster la couette, il effleura le haut des cuisses de Duo, reconnaissant bien un caleçon.. qui apparemment lui tombait particulièrement bas… Ils n'avaient pas du le nourrir pendant son emprisonnement…  
Un frisson de colère parcouru le pilote du wing, et il resserra son étreinte sur Duo, prenant cependant garde à ne pas le blesser…  
- Tu peux dormir tranquille… Je ne les laisserais pas s'approcher de toi… ils ne te toucherons plus jamais…  
Un tremblement plus puissant que les autres lui fit comprendre qu'il avait vu juste… Ils avaient osé toucher Duo. Ils paieraient tous.

A suivre

bien en théorie c'était sensé être un OS mais j'étais déjà à pas mal de pages et je préfère publier petit à petit. j'ai écrit le début de cette fic il y a deux ans environs, je pense ( j'ai changé d'ordi en 2004 donc je ne peux pas vérifier avec la date de création du fichier), sans trop connaitre l'univers de GW. depuis, j'ai lu les mangas (de long en large, j'ai essayé de comprendre en me raccrochant au restes de la série) et j'ai commencé à regarder la série... j'en suis à l'episode 7?

en tout cas la suite devrais j'espère arriver bientot  
bisoux à tous (toutes plutot non? s'il y a un homme qui lit ça (à part mon ange et ryu-chan) qu'il me fasse signe !)


End file.
